This specification relates to data processing through applications having sub-applications.
The Internet facilitates the exchange of information and transactions between users across the globe. Users can be presented with information in user interfaces, e.g., that are controlled by applications such as web-based applications. User interfaces can present information on a screen, and different types of information can be presented in different areas of the screen. Generally, the amount of time required to render and or present information within a user interface will increase as the amount of information to be presented increases.